Garments which are designed to be worn by pregnant women and which accommodate abdominal growth, or which are worn by obese persons and accommodate associated large abdomens, have been disclosed in the prior art. Following is a brief description of some of these prior garments as well as other specialized garments of interest.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,812 (Matthews et al.), a panty garment is disclosed in which more courses are provided at the front and rear of the panty than the number of courses at the side or lateral portions. With this construction, the bottoms of the lateral portions rise above the crotch thereof when worn.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,947 (Rosenberg), a maternity panty is disclosed in which a front panel is provided with a very substantial degree of uniform elasticity in the vertical direction. Both the front and rear panels also have some normal horizontal elasticity. This panty is designed for expansion in the vertical direction over the abdomen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,006 (Geimer), a maternity garment is provided with a shirred front panel capable of expanding vertically and horizontally without exerting appreciable pressure. Associated with this front panel is a separate sling member of elastic material which extends across the lower margin of the front panel to provide additional uplift control of this lower margin. The elastic sling member is attached at its ends to the waist band. With this construction, a substantial and strong support is afforded around the lower contour of the abdomen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,999 (Lawson et al.), a panty hose with body bulge control is disclosed. In one embodiment, an intermediate compressive force of a body bulge controlling portion is provided between the highly compressive waistband and the upper portion of a sheer panty portion. The intermediate compressive force of the body bulge controlling portion provides a gradually varying or stepped amount of compressive force over a substantial area of the body to reduce and minimize the visible bulge line normally present adjacent the juncture of the portions of a panty hose having relatively great and relatively small amounts of compressive force.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,687,526 (Blais), a maternity undergarment is disclosed having the upper anterior portion open and only a short front panel is provided above a crotch section. An elastic linear member extends across the back, over the hips, and downwardly laterally of the abdomen where it is secured to the upper anterior portion and serves as a hose supporter.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,136 (Halperin), a garment is disclosed which is designed to accommodate abdominal size changes. The garment includes a waistband which is elastic except adjacent a front panel thereof where a hem and a drawstring are provided. The front panel is also generally stretchable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,913 (Garin et al.), an extensible maternity slacks is disclosed. The extension is provided by having a front flap adapted to be joined to the edge of a rear flap by a button-hole co-operating with a plurality of buttons.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,816 (Smith), a maternity panty hose garment is disclosed which includes U-shaped elastic gusset panels provided on each side to provide substantial expansion and support in the panty area without unduly constricting the abdomen of the wearer as it increases in size during pregnancy.
While various garments are disclosed in the prior art, none of these garment adequately allow for the adjustment and comfort of pregnant or obese women.